


Possible Kink Chapter Two:  Parents' Night In

by orphan_account



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: But they don't know any better, F/F, F/M, Incest, It's All Jim And Tim's Fault, Mind Control, Noncon Due to Mind Control, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The parents come home at a most inopportune time, certain to put an end to the fun.  Or will they?  Not if Tim has anything to say about it.  The parents come home at a most opportune time, extending the fun.





	Possible Kink Chapter Two:  Parents' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to not claim this work. However, I'll still be checking the comments every now and then to see how well-received it is. My ego is a mysterious thing.

And that was the position they were in when their parents walked through the door. All five people froze in place, staring at each other.

Tim was the first person to react, bolting from the room. Ann covered her mouth with a gasp of horror.

"What is going on here?!" James roared. "Kim, what do you think you're doing to my little boy?!"

"Actually, dad, I'm pretty sure this is my fault." Jim said timidly.

"Well, in that case, what do you think you're doing to your sis...ter..." James trailed off, eyes glazing over. Tim stood in the doorway with the chip launcher pointed at his parents, barrel smoking from having been shot twice quickly in succession. "...without me?" He finished.

"Tim! What did you do?!" Jim groaned.

"What? We were gonna be in so much trouble! I panicked!"

"We still don't know all of the effects this thing can have yet!"

"True, but we do know one effect now. And we like it. Don't we?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Oh, my little geniuses are so smart! And so cute, too." Ann interrupted, eyeing Tim with a look that was quickly becoming familiar. "Nice choice of outfit, honey." She said with a glance at Kim. "I think I'll just slip into something similar."

"You're mother's right." James said. "Those shoes look very good on you. I believe they'd look even better on my shoulders, though."

"I think you're right, daddy." Kim pulled herself off of Jim and curled up on the corner of the couch, a finger in her mouth. "Why don't we test it and see?"

James fast walked over, unzipping his fly on the way. "Would you mind moving, Jim? I'd like to use the couch for a bit."

"Um, no problem, dad." As soon as Jim moved, James knelt in his place in front of Kim, pushing his underwear aside to allow his dick, engorged and stiff, to exit his pants through his zipper. He grabbed Kim's ankles and placed them on his shoulders, lining himself up and shoving in deep with one smooth motion.

"Hnnnnn!" Kim gasped. "Big!" Her hymen had been busted from gymnastics long ago, but she had never had anything in her vagina beyond a finger before jumping her ten-year-old brother minutes before, and needless to say, that did nothing to prepare her for what a fully adult sized cock felt like going in. She orgasmed from the first thrust, gushing her juices all over James's dick and the couch beneath. James, already at maximum arousal from the chip on his head, was pushed closer to the edge by his little girl's O face, but luckily his stamina was great. He settled into a rhythm, pounding Kim's pussy with nice, even thrusts, his arms wrapped around her legs just above the knees to hold her in position, sending little shocks of pleasure through her as she came down off of her last high and began building toward the next one.

Meanwhile, Ann had unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground in a pile, followed quickly by her bra and panties, leaving only her pumps on. "Aw, it looks like the couch is taken." She said, sauntering seductively up to Tim. "Oh, well. We don't need it. The floor is good enough."

She guided Tim flat on his back and pulled his pants and underwear down and off. His inexperienced penis was floppy after the rigors Kim had put it through, but Ann quickly massaged it back to life. When she had it standing up, she lowered herself onto it with a gasp. She began riding Tim cowgirl style, slowly at first but building up speed, leaning back and running her hands through her hair. Tim found his body wanted to thrust back against his mother, his hips moving almost of their own volition. Following the dictates of his body, he grabbed her by the hips and humped upwards, attempting to match her rhythm.

Jim didn't know where to look. Whether it was his dad plunging savagely into his sister's core, causing her to make increasingly loud moans with her eyes screwed shut, or his mom sucking his brother's cock deep into her own center, a look of pure ecstasy on her face, both sights were riveting. He was beginning to feel a bit left out, though, when Ann twisted her torso to look at him.

"Jim, dear. Could you come here and give mommy a hand?"

"Of course, mom." Jim could not have been any more eager. "What do you need?"

"I could really use your penis right here." She leaned forward over Tim to expose the desired area and pointed at her behind.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jim was dubious at first, although just watching her butt continuing to move up and down made it seem more and more inviting, even before she answered.

"I'm sure. It will be more pleasant for both of us. Mother knows best."

"Yes, ma'am." Jim had a bit of difficulty inserting himself into the hole, as she showed no signs of halting her motions to make it easier, but once he did, he settled into rhythm with his brother and mother's movements easily. He pressed himself to Ann's back, at first squeezing her around the waist, but she took his hands and raised them to her breasts, rubbing them around in circular motions. Jim discovered two things. One, his mother was absolutely right. He hadn't thought anything could top the feeling of his penis inside his sister's hole, but the feeling rising deep in his balls as he filled his mother's butthole was even better. And two, Ann's boobs were not only much bigger than Kim's, they also felt much better in his hands, the larger nipples rolling pleasantly off of his fingertips.

James released Kim's legs and pulled away, causing her to whine in disappointment. "Why'd you stop, daddy?"

"Don't worry, Kimmie-cub. We're just changing positions." James said affectionately. "Flip over and get up on your hands and knees."

"Okay." Kim knew her dad had far more experience at this, and trusted whatever he had to say. As she turned over and raised her butt in the air, James stood momentarily to strip his lower body, baring himself from the waist down. When he lined himself up behind her and began to thrust again, the benefit of the new position was readily apparent. He was able to get even deeper, his naked ball sack slapping against Kim's clit. Holding her hips for leverage allowed him to add even more power to every thrust. She did not last long before she was shuddering once again, her face hitting the couch as her arms failed to hold her up against the waves of pleasure pulsing through her entire body. James finished with her this time, stream after stream of semen firing into her young womb.

"Oooh, oooh, Oooh, OOOH," Ann moaned, mounting pleasure matched by mounting volume. She reached behind her with both hands to grab Jim by the buttcheeks and slam him into herself as deep as he could possibly go. "Aaaah!"

Neither boy could hold out long with their mother giving audible evidence of the fact that she had just cum from both holes at once. All three slumped over in exhaustion after the big finish. Jim rolled off of Ann, and Ann rolled off of Tim, the three of them laying on the ground in a line, breathing heavily. Ann did not stay there for long, though.

"You boys ready for round two?" She pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced left and then right covetously.

But Jim and Tim's inexperienced bodies weren't going to be capable of another go so quickly after cumming for the first two times in their lives less than an hour apart.

"I can't, Mom. I really want to, but I can't." said Jim, unable to even lift his head off the ground.

"Same here." Tim agreed, similarly ground bound.

"Oh? Well, that's okay, boys. I'll go join your father and sister while you rest up."

Kim and James had changed positions once again. James was seated on the couch now, with Kim sitting in his lap facing out. She was leaning back into him with her eyes screwed shut, reaching one hand behind her to curl her fingers through his hair. He kissed the side of her neck, hands roaming gently across her meager curves.

"You look like you could use some help, honey." Ann said. She knelt between her husband and daughter's spread legs and licked up James's scrotum to the base of his penis and past to find the spot where it plunged in and out of Kim's vagina. Once there, she licked the spot over and over again. Her hand explored her own folds as her mouth explored the genitals of the father/daughter duo.

"That's great, Ann. Just like that." James voiced his approval of Ann's free hand playing with his balls. She knew he would need some help to catch up with Kim, who was close to the edge with her crotch being licked for the first time.

Ann sensed Kim's finish approaching and licked her way upwards, taking the nub of her daughter's clit in her mouth and sucking hard. "Mommyyyyyyyy!" Kim's body spasmed, both legs shooting out and locking into place, toes pointed straight. She held that position for a few seconds, then slumped bonelessly backwards against her dad. James continued to thrust upward, but she was unresponsive, though she did not protest.

"Aww, it looks like we've worn out all our children." Ann said with mock regret.

"What a shame. And I've still got so much energy." James lifted Kim off to lay her on the couch, out of the way.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do." Ann climbed into James's lap, taking his face in her hands and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shall we show these young 'uns how it's done?" James put his arms around his wife and, not waiting for an answer, took her mouth in his for a deep, energetic kiss, which she returned in kind. 

The two began fucking with a fury not seen in their gentle handling of their children, the pace almost superhuman. Their hands reexplored each other with a passionate frenzy, never staying still for more than a moment. The couch did not occupy them for long. Kim, Jim, and Tim could only watch in awe as their parents traversed the entire living room mid-sex, pausing for a few minutes at a time in places they seemed to like before moving to the next.

"Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AHHHH!" Ann cried, finally brought to completion with James slamming her against the wall, his mouth sucking her clavicle. She grabbed his face again and kissed him so savagely that he was borne to the ground, where she rode him cowgirl style until he released as well.

With a giggle, she rolled off and lay facing him, playing with his hair. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." He kissed her cheek. "If I recall correctly, that was pretty much exactly how Kimmie-cub came to be."

"Wait, that's how you make babies?!" Jim and Tim exclaimed at the same time in horror.

"Yeah, why?" Ann asked, not understanding their panic.

They looked at each other. "This is bad. Really, really bad." said Tim.

"I told you! I told you this was a bad idea!" said Jim.

Together, they said, "We need to find a way to shut off those chips, fast!"

\---

Drakken examined his monitor with confusion. "Strange." he muttered.

"What is." Shego asked on cue with no real curiosity from her position curled up in the easy chair, filing her nails.

"Do you remember my mind control chips?"

"Do I?" He had her attention now. "Do you?" Her eyes and hands both ignited.

"Now, now, Shego. None of that." Drakken said nervously. "I promised you I wouldn't make any more, and I haven't. It's just...I hadn't deleted the software for them quite yet. In all honesty, it had slipped my mind, and it's useless without the physical chips, anyway. But now it's telling me the chips are online again."

"Really? So what does that mean?"

"It means that someone has made a replica of my mind control chip, or something close enough, anyway, and used it. Three of them, actually. See here?"

"So these three dots are people with mind control chips attached?"

"Yes."

"And you could use your software to override whoever made the chips and take control of them?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I could, but I thought you didn't want me doing mind control stuff anymore?"

Shego wagged a finger. "I said I didn't want you making any more mind control devices. I didn't say you should let people already under control slip through your grasp."

Drakken was a bit puzzled by the distinction, but he pressed on. "Well, I'd have to get within range to activate my software."

"So, let's go, then. Where exactly are these little dots?"

As Drakken's monitor triangulated the position and gave coordinates, Shego's eyes widened, and then her mouth spread wide in a sinister grin. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. This is too good."


End file.
